Hereafter: Here With you
by gothraven89
Summary: The obligatory Hearafter aftermath Superbat fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the DC Universe or any of its characters. They are all property of DC Comics and their creators. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun.

Warning: Strong sexual content. Apologies if anyone seems OOC.

.

Hereafter: Here With You

.

" So Lobo just broke in here and said he was filling the vacancy he heard about and called you a bunch a dweebs to boot?" Clark asked with a chuckle.

All around the table there were groans and nods of affirmation as the majority of the Justice League sat in the main conference area sharing lunch together.

It had been just a week since Superman had made his triumphant return from the "dead" and along with the rest of the League had been able to stop Vandal Savage. They had been able to avert the desolate future to which Toy Man had unwittingly sent Superman rather than vaporizing him.

It had been a very emotionally overwhelming week for Clark. His reunions with Lois and his parents had been a highlight, joyous and profound, but for everything else he had to pretend that he had just been called away to an urgent story elsewhere as Clark Kent, and that he had returned and missed all of the real action in Metropolis with Superman dying, Lobo trying to join the League and then Superman miraculously returning.

He had lived through all of it but had to pretend that he was just a normal guy who observed it all from the outside.

As he looked around the room at the smiling faces of his friends, Clark felt his heart give a painful lurch despite his joy at simply being in their company, sharing a meal.

Upon his immediate return there had been elation, The Flash shedding few happy tears before they had all set off to find Dr. Ray Palmer and stop Savage from nuking the world. Afterwards, afterwards had been when all of the tightly wrapped emotions had all but exploded.

When they had all returned to the Watchtower, Flash had promptly pounced on him and burst into full blown tears. Clark had simply held Wally, hugging him back tightly and reassuring him that he wasn't going anywhere.

Once Wally had finally let him go, Diana was right there in his face, ripping him a new one for throwing himself in the way of the beam, "dying" for her. Her anger had given way to tears as well. Clark held her too, apologizing for the agony his so called death had caused, but not apologizing for saving her. He had chuckled heartily as Diana had lightly punched him in the shoulder and gave him a final hug.

Then of course Shayera had descended on him, asking him about his strange fur garments and whether he was going to keep the beard, and how he even cut his indestructible hair. Clark had just laughed and then pulled Shayera into a bear-hug as well.

Clark's reunion with John had been a bit more restrained, the Kryptonian and the Green Lantern sharing a brief but deep hug before John had asked him to elaborate on those giant cockroaches he had mentioned before.

When it was J'onn's turn, Clark had been pleasantly surprised when instead of a handshake, the normally reserved Martian had pulled him into a hug as well, telling him in his monotonous tone that he was deeply glad to have him back. Through their telepathic link, Clark could feel just how deeply the Martian's emotions ran.

But while there had been plenty of hugs and reunions all around, a certain stoic vigilante had simply disappeared without a trace. Clark would be lying if he said he hadn't been a bit hurt by Bruce just leaving without so much as another word, but he decided to let it slide and give Bruce his space. Diana had said that his "death" had hit Bruce just as hard as the rest of them, despite Bruce's own words that he never believed him to be dead in the first place.

Now however, as he sat among his friends, Clark keenly felt Bruce's absence. It had been a week and he hadn't heard so much as a peep from his best friend. If Bruce was in the Watchtower, he would either be holed up in the labs or making a quick exit if Superman came near. Some days Bruce hadn't even come to the Watchtower or any of the meetings, not even through video conference.

Bruce was avoiding him like the plague and Clark had no idea why.

With a sigh, Clark shook himself from his melancholic yearning for his absent best friend and instead focused on the friends that were surrounding him.

Later that day, Clark found himself having a friendly sparring session with Diana, the two of them duking it out in one of the training rooms.

As he blocked Diana's roundhouse kick and then sent a controlled punched her way, Clark spoke.

" I think Bruce is mad at me."

Diana blocked Clark's punch and then with her own inhuman speed had Superman in a light headlock as she spoke.

" What do you mean Clark, why on Earth would he be angry with you?" She asked, utterly perplexed.

Clark dislodged Diana and then grappled lightly as he shook his head.

" He's avoiding me, he has been ever since I came back and I have no clue why." Clark said sadly.

" Like I said Clark, your death hit all of us hard, but especially him. When we had your funeral he didn't show for the eulogies and the mingling, although he sent along Alfred and Tim. He was there, hiding in the shadows while we interred your coffin. He just kept analyzing everything over and over again to prove that you weren't gone, that you couldn't be." Diana explained somberly.

Clark stood up straight and adjusted his hold on Diana's wrists, taking her warm, solid hands into his own and squeezing them in reassurance. Diana smiled warmly at Clark before she squeezed his hands back and shook her head.

" All the matters is that you're back, and you're safe. Give Bruce some time, you know how he is." She said with a smile.

 _" But I miss him now."_ Clark thought forlornly before he sighed and nodded to the Amazon.

With shared smiles they went back to their sparring session.

 _About a week in Gotham..._

Batman expertly rolled out of the way of Bane's wild haymaker, he hopped up behemoth's fist smashing down on the concrete of the rooftop they were currently fighting atop, forming a large crater and sending pieces of broken rock everywhere.

A few feet away, Robin was fighting off Bane's group of henchmen, using his speed to always stay out of reach. As he kept an eye on Bruce, Tim watched as Bane tried to grab Batman by his cape, just missing him and getting a solid kick to the face for his efforts. Bruce them unleashed a barrage of attacks on the super villain, holding his own and trying to get to the tube at the back of Bane's neck that fed him his glowing green Venom serum.

Bruce just got his hand wrapped around the tube when a gigantic hand clamped down around his neck.

" Batman!" Robin yelled as with a solid punch he knocked out the henchman he was fighting and ran towards Bane and Batman to try and assist, seeing that Bruce was it trouble.

" Bon voyage Batman!" Bane grinned savagely as he mercilessly squeezed Batman's throat, feeling the man struggle and choke before he then drew his arm back and hurled Batman from the roof.

" Batman no!" A horrified Robin screamed as he watched a dazed Bruce plummet from the roof as Bane laughed in triumph.

Before he could get to the edge and maybe sent Bruce a grapple line, Tim grunted as he was full on tackled from behind by one of the remaining henchmen.

" You're next kid!" The evil S.O.B. grinned as Tim struggled desperately to get free.

Then there was a blur or red zooming past, a gust of wind going downward, and suddenly a familiar blue and red uniformed individual was rising up from down below.

Superman, in all his red-caped glory.

The air grew charged, all eyes on Clark as he ascended with Bruce's arm clasped in his own firmly, the vigilante hanging in the air as Superman pulled him back up from his descent.

" Now you're in for it!" Tim smirked before he dislodged the henchman's hold on him and buried his foot into the ugly man's face.

Superman flew in a graceful arch, lowering Batman back down onto the roof before landing himself. He propped Bruce up against the wall of the roof, gazing at a still dazed Bruce with concern.

When his vision cleared, Bruce looked up to see the pair of striking blue eyes he had deprived himself of for weeks. His heart sang with joy at finally laying eyes on Clark again, but Bruce savagely quashed down on the feeling and instead leveled a glare at the Man of Steel as he spoke.

" What the Hell are you doing here Superman?" Bruce growled angrily, coughing lightly against the rawness of his throat.

Clark's face, which had been smiling grew stunned and then closed off into an angry expression as he spoke.

" Saving your life, you're welcome by the way." He said flatly.

" I didn't need your help, I had everything under control!" Bruce seethed as he got to his own feet and glared.

" Not from where I was standing you didn't!" Clark shouted back.

" Then go stand elsewhere!" Bruce yelled back before he took off barreling towards Bane again, leaving an outraged Clark in his wake.

As Bruce went back to fighting Bane, unleashing more ferocity than before, Clark turned his attention to Robin and saw him facing off against four remaining henchmen. Knowing they were be an inadequate outlet for his anger, Clark just zoomed over and materialized at Robin's said, crossing his arms and glaring at the four men, who wisely help up their hands and lost all pretense of fighting. Robin smiled at Superman, who forgot his anger for a moment and smiled back at the young crime fighter before Robin set to work handcuffing Bane's henchmen.

Clark turned in time to see Bruce sent a batarang flying as he did a graceful flip over an enraged Bane. Bruce's aim was true as the sharp blade cut through the tube that supplied Bane's Venom serum.

With an animalistic yell Bane barreled towards Batman with what strength he had left, but then in a blur of red and blue, a glaring Superman was right there in his path, shielding Batman as he curled his fist and let loose a solid uppercut that caught Bane right in the chin and sent the demented Luchador flying several feet before landing in an undignified and rapidly shrinking heap several feet away.

Clark turned and found Bruce glaring at his balefully and felt his own heckles rising. After two whole weeks of no contact, this was how Bruce was going to treat him, this?

After that the police showed up, so Clark, Bruce, and Tim all relocated to another roof, watching as Bane and his men were taken into custody by Gotham's finest.

Before Clark or Bruce could do or say anything, a red and black blur came running in between them, barreling right for Clark.

" Big Blue!" Tim yelled as he launched himself into the air.

Clark forgot about his anger and easily caught Tim, pulling the boy in close and hugging him back tightly. It was almost comical seeing the boy who had just entered his teens dangling with his arms around the neck of the world's greatest superhero. Bruce wanted to smile, but felt his heart give painful, painful lurch instead.

" Hey Robin, how've you been?" Clark asked. At least _someone_ was happy to see him.

" I am good, how come you haven't been by, it's been ages!" Tim said as he pulled back as looked sternly at Clark.

" I am sorry buddy, it's just been a hectic couple of weeks, what with coming back from the dead and all." Clark said, glancing at Bruce who clenched his teeth hard enough to hurt.

" Well you're back now, and I missed you... very much." Tim said, suddenly looking shy and swallowing visibly.

Clark felt his own eyes grow hot as he spoke.

" I missed you too, Buddy." Clark said quietly as Tim promptly buried his face into Clark's shoulder and hugged him tight.

Bruce watched on, using all of his will not to just run to his best friend and adopted son and just join them in their warm embrace, to just feel Clark warm and alive in his arms. He stayed where he was.

When Clark and Tim finally drew apart, Tim shook himself of his emotional display and looked determinately between Clark and Bruce.

" Come back to the Cave with us, you still have to see Alfred." Tim said assertively.

Clark huffed a laugh but when he looked to Bruce the smile dropped from his face. With a sigh Clark turned back to Tim and spoke.

" Believe me Tim, I would love to see Alfred, but I don't think it would be a good idea right now." He said sadly.

" Na-uh, you aren't escaping that easy. I already called Alfred, he's got dinner waiting for us and everything." Tim said, sending Bruce a defiant look.

Clark looked stunned and then uncomfortable before he deflated.

" Alright Tim, you win." He declared, all the while sending Bruce a scathing look.

" Fine." Bruce said before he walked away towards the edge of the roof and turned to send Tim a look.

" Sorry he's being such a jerk Clark." Tim said sadly before he hurried to join Bruce. Together the pair shot their grappling hooks and then swung off the roof, descending to where the Batmobile was waiting for them.

Clark shook his head and followed a respectable distance behind them. Batman and Robin quickly got into the Batmobile and sped off, while Superman flew over head with his eyes tracking them. Together yet so far apart, they made their way out of the main city and towards the outskirts where Wayne Manor waited for them.

Clark felt unease coil around in his gut as he flew to the manor. Where before he had always been assured of his welcome to Wayne Manor, now he had no idea what was going through Bruce's mind. Where once there was friendship, all Clark could sense from Bruce was a wall of coldness. The spikes were out and the message was clear.

Stay away.

But why, why was Bruce behaving this way towards him, like all those years of friendship had been wiped away and they were back all the way at square one.

When he caught sight of the Manor, Clark swopped down to where he was a few feet above the bat mobile itself. Together as one, the Kryptonian and the high-powered vehicle went through the secret entrance of the Bat Cave.

The bats all swirled and shrieked in the cavernous space, disturbed by the loud roar of the Batmobile's engine and Clark's soaring flight. Clark came to a slow float as he made his way down to the main platform of the cave where the batcomputer stood, while Bruce pulled the Batmobile into its special alcove.

" Well this is a pleasant surprise." Came a familiar and deeply missed British accent, lightly echoing through the cave.

" Hello Alfred." Clark said with a genuine, warm smile curving up the corners of his lips as he rushed over to the beloved caregiver.

As he and Alfred shook hands and shared pleasantries, Tim all but leapt from the Batmobile and rushed to join them. Bruce slowly got out of the vehicle, a grumpy look on his face as he pulled back his cowl. He walked over to the group that had formed and lightly cleared his throat.

" Master Bruce, dinner is ready and waiting for all three of you upstairs. Do you require anything sir?" Alfred asked, eying the bruises that were already forming under Bruce's collar from Bane's massive hands.

" I am fine Alfred, why don't you take our guest upstairs while Tim and I change out of our gear?" He said with feigned pleasantry.

" Very well, this way Master Clark." Alfred said, sending Bruce a look while Tim shifted uncomfortably.

With a small sigh of his own, Clark dutifully followed after Alfred up the stairs. Before he entered the main house, he watched as Bruce and Tim headed towards the locker room, his sensitive ears catching Tim's voice.

" Quit being such a jerk Bruce."

Clark found himself smiling despite his apprehension regarding dinner.

About fifteen minutes later found Clark, Bruce, and Tim sitting in the small, family dining room with Alfred serving an absolutely wonderful beef ravioli dish with grilled vegetables and homemade garlic bread. Bruce was dressed casually in a simple black sweater and slacks, while Tim was in a pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Clark of course was still in his uniform, and yet he looked completely at home in the Manor, red cape and all.

Clark kept glancing at Bruce, who had his electric blue eyes focused keenly on his own plate, eating methodically and clearly doing all he could to appear nonchalant. Clark wasn't fooled for one moment. Bruce was not at all pleased with having him as an impromptu guest and that stung more than Clark could put into words.

At least Tim and Alfred were pleased, as Tim talked animately about school while Alfred was more than happy to share just how he prepared the handmade ravioli and what herbs he had used in the garlic bread.

Clark did try to engage Bruce in some conversation, but all he received for his efforts were clipped, single-syllable answers. Tim and Alfred both sent Bruce scathing looks for his behavior at least.

Inevitably, the meal came to an end and Alfred cleared the dishes, fending off Clark from trying to help. He bid Tim goodnight as did Bruce and Alfred before the young man headed upstairs with a final, quietly worried look.

Alfred took his leave as well after he served them both some light tea, leaving Bruce and Clark alone finally in the former's private.

The tension was thick, the silence awkward as Hell. Finally, it was Clark who broke the silence.

" What's going on with you Bruce?" He asked quietly from where he sat on the sofa by the fireplace.

" Nothing's going on with me Kal, I've been busy." Bruce said flatly from where he stood looking out the window with his back to Clark.

" That is a bunch of Bull and we both know it Bruce." Clark said as he set his tea cup down as rose from his seat, making his way across the room and coming to stand a few feet away from the billionaire.

" Why have you been avoiding me Bruce? Tonight has been the most I have seen or heard from you and it has been weeks since I got back." Clark said, feeling his heart crumbling with pent up grief and loneliness.

Bruce stayed stubbornly silent, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the window.

" Turn around and face me Bruce." Clark said, his voice holding no room for argument.

Bruce defiantly kept his back to Clark as he spoke.

" You recklessly put yourself in front of that beam Kent, you just decided to play the hero again when me and Diana were more than capable of saving ourselves."

" The Hell you were, I was there Bruce, I saw how out of it Diana was, and that beam was coming right at you both. What did you expect me to do, just float there and watch?" Clark gritted out.

Bruce stayed silent, grinding his own teeth together to hold his own emotions at bay. Then taking in a deep, calming breath, he spoke.

" It's getting late, you should go." He said with finality.

" We aren't done here Bruce, not by a long shot." Clark retorted.

Bruce finally turned and leveled a frigid glare at Clark, looking every bit as menacing as if he were in his full Batman garb.

" Yes we are Kent, now get out of my house and don't come back." Bruce growled.

Clark felt his eyes starting to burn but stubbornly held back the tears as he met Bruce's gaze head on and spoke.

" And if I don't?" He challenged.

" Then I'll just have to remove you myself, believe me, I can and I will." Bruce seethed.

They stayed that way for what seemed like eons, just glaring at each other with the air charged around them. Then without saying another word, Bruce stepped away from the window and started to walk towards the door. The world outside disappeared for Clark, there was only Bruce as he walked away. In that moment Clark knew that if he let Bruce go through the door of the private study, he would lose his best friend forever.

He would lose the man he had come to realize in that cold and desolate future that he loved with all his heart.

Clark used a burst of speed to make his way across the room and seized Bruce from behind, yanking the other man almost clear off his feet and he pressed his chest up against Bruce's back and coiled his arms around the billionaire's front firmly.

" Get the Hell off me! Kent get off me!" Bruce shouted as he struggled ineffectively against Clark's arms.

" No." Clark said simply.

Bruce continued to struggle, all the while feeling something inside his finally shatter to a billion pieces. With his throat constricting painfully and his own eyes burning, Bruce clawed desperately at Clark's hands as he spoke.

" Let me go Clark, please just leave." He gritted out tiredly, all the cold fire of before replaced with a dull, aching weariness.

" No, I won't. I am done leaving you Bruce." Clark said as he felt his own eyes fill.

Bruce gasped, a gigantic jolt going through him as Clark's words registered to him. He stopped his wild struggling, staying tense but still in Clark's arms as he spoke.

" What do you mean?" He asked softly, confused.

Clark let out a small, watery laugh at Bruce's question before he took a deep breath and spoke.

" When I woke up in the future, I thought I was on a whole other planet entirely. I was alive, my powers were gone because the Sun was red, and I was all alone." Clark began, easing his hold around Bruce a little but not releasing him as he continued.

" I salvaged what I could from everything that had been transported with me, even had a car. I just started driving, trying to find something or someone. During the day, it was about staying alive and just keeping on the move, but at night, at night all I could think about was all of you. My family, my friends, but most of all you Bruce."

Bruce inhaled sharply but otherwise stayed still, his hands now gripping Clark's wrists tightly as he waited for Clark to continue.

" As the days passed, in that quietness, it wasn't Lois I kept thinking about. Even though we had broken up before the incident with Toy Man I still had lingering feelings, and she's still a good friend, but there in that wasteland it wasn't her laugh, her smile, her company that I missed the most. I could accept never flying again, never seeing Metropolis or Kansas again, never getting yelled at by Perry or laughing at one of Jimmy's jokes. I could even accept that I would never see my parents, or the rest of the Justice League again." Clark confessed as the tears finally started to flow.

Clark then leaned in close to a shell-shocked Bruce's ear as he spoke.

" The thought of being without you, Bruce Wayne, that was what robbed me of sleep, kept churning through my mind, and made me just fall to my knees in the dirt and cry till I had nothing left."

" Clark." Bruce whispered shakily, unable to fully comprehend what Clark was saying.

" I had the JLA homing beacon so I followed it and then... and then I found it, I found the Watchtower where it had crashed after falling from orbit. It was running on reserve power so it recognized me and let me in. None of you were there, I knew it but I still hoped... I saw all of your pictures though when I turned on the computer. Then Savage was there and he was just so happy to see another person after thousands of years... _thousands of years_ Bruce." Clark gritted out.

Finally not being able to stand it anymore, Bruce turned around in Clark's arms to be face to face with the Kryptonian. He had heard the story version of what had gone down, Clark had filed a report of the entire incident. But this, this was Clark full, gut-wrenching account of what he had been through.

" He was so nice Bruce, so casual. He showed me what was left of Metropolis and told me of how hard all of you fought to stop him from destroying everything. We walked past the tomb you guys had set up for me and he even showed me the spot where he killed GL." Clark said with a small sob as he remembered the awful moment.

All of Bruce's earlier anger was gone now, his expression one of quiet horror.

" I nearly bashed Savage's head in, and then he just got up and said we should have lunch. That night I couldn't sleep, all I could think about the team, but especially you. Savage never told me how you went Bruce, I just know that it would have been you fighting to the very end. I had lost all hope in that moment when I was laying on Savage's couch and then I found the time machine. We fought off those giant cockroaches and got the core for the machine back and I just jumped through."

Clark's tearstained face them twisted into a humorless smile as he spoke.

" I get back, I see everyone, I see you and we all stop Savage and then you're just gone from my life without any rhyme or reason. Why Bruce? Why did you just cut yourself out of my life?" He asked desperately.

Clark watched as Bruce looked away, his own eyes over bright and a contrite look on his handsome features as he spoke.

" You left." He said simply.

Clark stayed silent and waited for Bruce to elaborate.

" You left us Clark, you threw yourself in front of that beam and you were _vaporized_ in front of me. You left me Clark... _like they left me_." Bruce gritted out.

Clark felt his heart give a painful lurch at Bruce's words. His parents, of course, his sacrificing himself, 'dying' in front of Bruce had ripped open old wounds, brought back those awful memories of a tragic night in an alleyway all those decades ago.

" It was the shittiest way for me to realize just how much you meant to me, how deeply I had fallen in love with you. I kept going through the evidence over and over again, I didn't want to believe you were just gone, but then I started to lose hope, it was all sinking in that you were _dead_. Then you did the impossible, you came back. I was so happy, we all were, but then I just got so angry. I couldn't bare the sight of you because I knew I'd fall apart." Bruce then let out a wet huff.

" I am Batman remember, I have a reputation to uphold." He added with a threadbare version of his usual smirk.

Clark let out a throaty chuckle of his own before his face finally crumbled. With a small groan he promptly buried his face into Bruce's neck and tightened his arms around the other man in a near crushing embrace. With a shaky breath of his own, Bruce finally wrapped his own arms around Clark and returned the embrace. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Clark in his arms proper, warm and alive... _alive_.

For what seemed an eternity the two men simply reveled in holding each other after so many long and lonely weeks. It was Clark who broke the silence.

" Please come back." He whispered desperately.

Bruce could have laughed, he hadn't been the one to go anywhere, especially not thousands of years into a desolate nightmare of a future. Bruce understood what Clark was saying, what he meant. With a shaky breath, Bruce drew back from Clark, unwrapping his arms from around the Kryptonian to trail his hands up his broad chest and take his face into his hands. Clark's eyes fluttered at the contact, Bruce's calloused hands heavenly against his wet cheeks as he stared unblinking into those bright blue eyes he had missed with all his heart.

" Okay, okay." Bruce said with a nod before he pulled Clark to him and finally brought their lips together.

Clark let out a loud, broken noise at the feel of Bruce's lips against his own, his entire body sighing, his knees nearly buckling beneath him as he fervently kissed Bruce back. Bruce buried his hands in Clark's silting dark curls, every dream he had ever had about this moment paling in comparison to the real thing.

When they broke apart several long moments later, both Clark and Bruce were breathing hard, their faces flushed and their pupils blown wide.

" You don't get to leave like that ever again, you hear me Kal-El?" Bruce growled, his eyes hard, though Clark could see the desperation swirling just beneath the surface.

" I'll do everything I can to protect all of you Bruce, I'll never stop and you know it." Clark said just as seriously.

" I know, that's part of who you are, just... just don't..." Bruce trailed off, clenching his jaw hard.

Clark leaned in and pressed his forehead to Bruce's. He didn't need Bruce to finish his sentence, he knew what Bruce wanted to say.

 _Just don't die on me, like ever_.

There was a beat of charged silence, Bruce and Clark just gazing at one another. Then like a dam slitting open, all that pent up want, all that desperate need to chase away the crushing loneliness, all that need to feel the physical manifestation of the love they had just declared for each other came rushing up within them both.

As one they were on each other, their mouths smashing together in frantic, open-mouthed kisses, their hands seeking out each other's clothes. Bruce started shoving and pulling Clark towards the plush sofa Clark had been sitting at earlier, the long forgotten cups of tea still resting on the coffee table. Soon a pair of red boots were toes off and left on the floor, followed by a pair of black slippers. Then a black sweater fell to the floor by the sofa. A striking red cap ended up draped half-hazardly over the back of the sofa.

Bruce groaned into Clark's mouth as he felt the Kryptonian's nearly burning hot hands on his back, while his own hands found Clark's blue uniform top and yanked almost viciously. The blue shirt with the crest of the House of El emblazoned across it joined the clothes strew across floor of Bruce's study.

They broke apart with a gasp, Bruce immediately setting to work attacking Clark neck and throat with his teeth. Clark moaned and buried his hands into Bruce's hair, leaning in and pressing kisses to Bruce's powerfully built shoulder, his other hand splayed over the small of Bruce's back.

Bruce and Clark all but fell onto the sofa in a tangle of limbs, the wood groaning under them but staying in tact.

Clark cried out softly and writhed under Bruce, the weight of the other man alone nearly making his eyes roll up into the back of his head. Bruce tried not gawk at the sight of Clark beneath him. He was absolutely stunning, and the thought that he had nearly lost this wonderful, infuriating being just spurred Bruce on as he first undid his own pants and then sought out Clark's. A few moments later the finally barriers of clothing between them in the forms of pants and underwear were falling away.

They were finally stripped bare before each other, Clark panting as he reached up and took one of Bruce's hands, placing it over the center of his chest. Bruce felt his expression crumble for a moment before he composed himself and just allowed himself to feel Clark's steady, rhythmic heartbeat. He then withdrew his hand and leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to the spot. Then he turn his attention to one of the sensitive buds that graced Clark's chest and promptly bit down on it.

" Bruce!" Clark shouted, his entire body arching magnificently against Bruce as he gasped at the feel of Bruce's teeth on that sensitive area.

Everything was on fire, and he needed Bruce, _now._

With a groan, Clark reached for Bruce, cupping the sides of his neck and pulling him away from his chest to take his lips into a fiery kiss, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck. As they kissed, Clark canted his hips against Bruce's, undulating against him, making the other man groan loudly against his mouth.

All coherent thought faded after that, all anger and hurt soothed by the balm of coming together for the first time.

A few moments later, Clark's pained gasp echoed through the study, mingling with Bruce's breath groan as Bruce sank into Clark's perfect heat.

They made love to each other, and all else faded for a time.

Hours later, when the Sun had just risen above the horizon...

Alfred Pennyworth, immaculately dressed in his suit and without a hair out of place, made his way down the hallway towards Bruce's bedroom. It was a fresh Saturday morning and in keeping with Bruce's schedule, he was going to his charge's room to wake him up for his early morning routine. A small sigh did escape Alfred as he thought of last night, of how Master Clark had finally paid the manor a visit and had dinner with them after his triumphant return from supposed death.

Master Bruce's attitude had been deplorable, but there hadn't been much Alfred could have done, his pseudo-son's stubbornness had just been that thick yesterday.

Alfred reached Bruce's bedroom door and then gave to sharp knocks. Usually there would be a reply in the form of Bruce grumbling or simple saying " I am awake Alfred". Instead, Alfred was met with silence. Frowning, Alfred knocked on the door again, only to be met with silence yet again.

" Master Bruce?" Alfred called lightly as he reached for the knob and opened the door to Bruce's bedroom.

When the door swung away, Alfred saw that the room was empty, the bed immaculately made and all.

" Hmm." Alfred hummed in contemplation as he pulled the door shut and then headed back up the hallway. Remembering that he had left Bruce and Clark to talk in the former's private study, Alfred headed for the main staircase. On the way down, Alfred wondered just what happened last night. There were multiple scenarios to chose from. Did Clark and Bruce's talk end in emotional disaster. Had Clark flown away in despair while Bruce holed himself up in the Batcave to sulk and regret? Did Clark and Bruce finally clear the air and part on good terms with their friendship restored? Just what?

Alfred made his way towards the door to Bruce's private study and braced himself for what he would find. Alfred reached the door and opened it quietly. The door sung away and Alfred felt his eyes grow wide at the sight that greeted him.

There laying peacefully on the sofa facing the door were Bruce and Clark, together in a tangle of limbs, fast asleep and with Clark's signature red cape thrown over them in a makeshift blanket. Clark lay on his back, while Bruce slept on top of his formidable frame with his head pillowed on Clark's chest, looking absolutely serene. The Kryptonian had an arm wrapped around Bruce's shoulder while his other one dangled with his hand resting on the floor. Bruce in turn and both of his arms wrapped tightly around Clark. Thankfully neither had been woken by his peering in. As quietly as he could, Alfred shut the door, a smile forming on his face.

" Took you stubborn mules long enough." Alfred said lightly as he walked away towards the kitchen.

There was breakfast to be made, for the whole family.

Back inside Bruce's study, Clark's lips turned up into a smile, his sensitive hearing having caught Alfred's partying words as he reached up with his unoccupied arm and wrapped it around Bruce, burying his fingers into those silky dark locks and sighing contentedly as he drifted off back to sleep. He didn't know what the future held, where he and Bruce would end up. All Clark knew was that he had gone through Hell and back, and he wasn't planing on leaving the man currently using him as a pillow every again.

The rest would come later.

 **The End**


End file.
